


Reunited

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, Make Up, Never Befriended Noctis, Prompto Never Joined the Crownsguard, ended up dating gladio though, funny how that works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Gladio sees his boyfriend for the first time since Insomnia fell.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> bagelheart asked: Sort of canon divergence where prompto was engaged to gladio and never met the other two bros, on the night of gladios departure/road trip prompto and gladio have a big fight that never gets resolved then insomnia falls but prompto's alive

“ _Prompto_ ,” Gladio breathes out where he’s lagging behind. **  
**

Noctis frowns and turns, but his Shield is… running away, down the streets of Lestallum.

“Gladio!” he calls out, running after him, Iggy following close behind, only to find Gladio’s arms full of a blonde Noctis doesn’t recognize.

And they’re kissing. A lot. The blonde’s feet aren’t even touching the ground any more, just clinging to Gladio with his arms wrapped around his neck.

Noctis looks away, trying to give them some privacy, even as he thinks who the fuck.

“I’m so sorry, Prompto,” Gladio says, breathlessly, so Noctis looks back because talking means they’ve stopped kissing and–nope. They’re kissing again. The blonde, Prompto, interrupted Gladio mid-apology.

“I’m so sorry, too,” this Prompto says, but Gladio interrupts  _him_  now via his lips.

Ignis clears his throat. Nothing happens. He sighs and says, “Gentlemen, if you mind?”

The two break apart, red and thoroughly kissed and embarrassed. “Sorry, Iggy,” Gladio mutters. “Uh, Noct, Iggy, this is–Prompto.”

“Hi,” says Prompto, waving a little.

Noct, not quite sure how to handle the situation, gives a little wave back.

“Nice to meet you, Prompto,” Iggy says, “are you and Gladio… involved?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m his boyfriend,” Prompto says. “We, uh. I lost my phone when Insomnia fell, so I couldn’t contact him, and I didn’t know his number from memory–”

“I didn’t know you survived,” Gladio says, “I’ve been regretting how we left things since–”

“It’s okay, how could you have known–”

“It was a stupid thing we fought about anyway–”

“Totally, I can’t even remember what it was even about–”

“Me neither–”

They really look like they’re going to kiss, or more, right there, so Noctis grabs Iggy’s arm and says, “How about we meet up with you two, uh, later? Give you some time to catch up?”

They’re not paying attention to him. Noctis pulls Iggy along and calls out, “We’ll take Iris with us too!”


End file.
